


Fire Stone

by uisceB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, Pure Crack, general danvers monthly, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisceB/pseuds/uisceB
Summary: General Danvers Monthly prompt: Video Games - PokemonAlex, Astra, and the rest of the DEO gang are all Pokemon trainers who must defeat Non in a battle for the fate of the world.…Yup.





	Fire Stone

J’onn was often irked by Mewtwo’s shenanigans, but this was really something.

_“The_ most powerful Pokemon in the known world, but of course, when we actually _need_ him, he’s off trying to seek _inner peace_ with Mew in Malaysia, with his mind _completely_ shut off to mine,” J’onn snarled to himself, pacing around the DEO with his tiny Abra perched on his shoulder.

“Not to insult Mewtwo, sir, but we really need _dependable_ Pokemon for this one—which he definitely falls short of,” Alex said, watching her director pace. “Maybe it’s good he’s not here. God knows we’ve already got _one_ possible wild card to deal with.”

They both looked over across the training ring at Astra In-Ze who, interestingly enough, was married to the man currently trying to abduct all Psychic Pokemon in the world in order to have them project a wave called “Myriad” to obliterate the human race.

“She’s Kara’s aunt,” J’onn said with somewhat flimsy conviction. “She can’t be _all_ bad.”

“She’s an Ekans in the grass,” Alex argued lightly. “Proverbially speaking.”

“You know I can hear you two over there,” Astra called across the ring, and they immediately pretended to be doing work of some kind. “And as to the Ekans remark—if I had a forked tongue, you would know it by now. Alexandra, you in particular.”

Alex blinked several times in confusion, and J’onn shared a look with Abra.

*************************************************************************************************************

It was hard to believe it had been a full month since that fateful day that Astra had helped Alex defeat a strange, hybrid Psychic Victreebel that had attached itself to Kara’s head and made her hallucinate about Krypton. Good thing, she supposed, that Astra had been around. Alex’s instinct had been to set the thing on fire, which apparently would have just killed Kara. Who knew Victreebel could even _have_ Psychic tendencies?

Well, Astra knew, and that was the day she revealed to Alex the plot she and Non had been hatching—one she claimed to no longer believe in.

“It’s ghastly,” she said.

“Where?” Alex exclaimed, looking around in alarm.

“No, not _Gastly—_ ghastly,” Astra corrected. “What my husband is planning.”

“Oh. Right.” Alex cleared her throat. “You mean what you’re _both_ planning.”

Astra hung her head. “You’re right, it’s true, I was also responsible for trying to abduct all Psychic Pokemon in the world,” she admitted with a sigh. “But it was for a good cause.”

“Trick‘r Treating for Unicef is a good cause,” Alex said. “I’m not sure stealing Pokemon ever is.”

“I just wanted a wave to be sent out to convince all the Koffing, Weezing, Grimer, and Muk to stop eating away at your world,” Astra replied with a self-conscious shrug.

“Well what does your husband want to do with the wave?” Alex asked, privately supposing that wasn’t all _that_ bad, but still thinking it sounded a little dramatic.

“He wants to extinguish all human life on Earth.”

Alex almost made a joke about him being an “Exeggutor” there, but then the reality of Astra’s words hit her.

“Oh. Shit.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Kara had been ecstatic that her aunt had decided to renounce her old ways and join them in their quest for truth and justice.

“Isn’t she the best?” she asked Alex, watching Astra from afar.

“All she did was get a Victreebel off your head, I _almost_ did that myself,” Alex grumbled.

“But she’s one of _us_ now,” Kara said. “Besides, she was able to negotiate with Non for a way out of the Myriad wave.”

Alex jerked her head back in surprise. “She stopped him from using the Myriad wave all by herself?” she asked.

“Not exactly. She suggested a Pokemon battle. Non only has six Psychic Pokemon left since J’onn and I were able to free the rest of them. She suggested we find the six most powerful Pokemon trainers on Earth, and have them pick one Pokemon each to do battle with each of Non’s Psychics. If we win by majority, Non will leave Earth forever, and never harm it again.”

“That sounds a little overly dramatic and elaborate,” Alex remarked.

Kara sighed. “That’s my aunt.”

*************************************************************************************************************

They were down to a few days now before their battle with Non. Tournaments had been held all over the world in order to find the six best trainers to go head to head with him, and Alex was both pleased and anxious to say she was one of them.

She looked out across the giant training ring at the DEO as the others got in last-minute sessions with their chosen Pokemon, or simply relaxed with them. J’onn was meditating with his Alakazam, Winn was desperately trying to get his Psyduck to listen to him, James was reading with his back leaned against his Onyx, and Kara was flying in playful, lazy circles with her Dragonite, occasionally touching down to pat her Magikarp on the head. 

Magikarp was the most useless creature Alex had ever encountered, but Kara insisted on bringing him everywhere she went, simply so he could feel included.

As for Alex…she smiled as her Growlithe came running toward her with three tennis balls in his mouth, dropping them all at her feet. She tackled him playfully, getting him to wrestle with her. He was floppy and gentle with her, but she knew to be wary of those teeth, having seen him rip the tires right off a car before she captured him.

When their wrestling devolved into him obsessively licking her face, she finally pushed him away, ruffling his fur. Kara caught his attention, swooping down from above and he barked excitedly, chasing after her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed, Agent Danvers,” she heard a velvety voice say behind her.

Annnnd there was the sixth trainer.

Alex got to her feet and backed up to the railing, leaning on her elbows with a sigh as Astra sidled up next to her.

“I’d be a lot _more_ relaxed if I thought we could actually trust you,” she said.

“Hm,” Astra said, which was not actually an answer. “Well, my Ninetales and your Growlithe seem to get along fine, if nothing else.”

That was annoyingly true. The two of them had touched noses their first day of meeting, cautiously pawed at each other, then become nearly inseparable. Even now, Growlithe had broken off from Kara and found his way over to play with Ninetales out on the other side of the ring.

“Yeah, who knows for how long, though,” Alex said darkly. “Pretty sure the Pokedex said Ninetales are ‘very smart, and very vengeful.’ Sounds a little ominous.”

She looked over at Astra in profile to see her smiling softly. “And I’m pretty sure the Pokedex said Growlithe are ‘very brave, and very loyal.’” She turned to look at her. “Sounds fitting.”

Alex frowned at the lack of guile in Astra’s eyes, then mumbled incoherently because she wasn’t sure if that was maybe a compliment, and she had just been a little snarky about Astra’s Ninetales, and that hadn’t actually been very nice of her, and what was she supposed to do in this situation to apologize without actually knowing if she should be apologizing…?

It didn’t matter. Astra called to her Ninetales, who came trotting over obediently, and the two of them slunk back to their own corner of the ring, Astra offering her a small smirk before they went.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Push ups,” Astra said the following morning.

“I’ll rephrase,” Alex said, trying to clear her head of the fact that she had just witnessed Astra perform 51 one-armed push-ups wearing minimal clothing in 85 degree weather. “When I said, ‘what are you doing?’ I meant ‘why are you doing it?’”

“To help defeat Non,” Astra told her, sitting back on her heels, and tilting her head playfully at her.

“How are _push ups_ going to help?” Alex asked, ignoring that look, and the occasional bead of sweat that slid down her neck. “It’s a Pokemon battle, not an arm wrestling match.”

“Well, Agent Danvers, in the event that we _lose_ to my husband, I still fully intend to cripple him,” Astra said, and primly returned to her workout.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Push ups,” Alex wheezed later that afternoon when Kara inquired what exactly she thought she was doing. 

_52, take_ that, _Astra._

“Why?” Kara asked, kneeling beside her.

“Your aunt and I are going to beat up Non,” Alex told her, switching arms and only _slightly_ faltering.

“What about the Pokemon battle?” Kara asked with concern.

“It’ll be funnier if all Non’s limbs are broken,” Alex said. “Astra’s words, not mine.”

*************************************************************************************************************

“I have a gift for you,” Astra said that night, outside under a swath of stars, a fire burning just a few feet from them. The others were all in conversations of their own, or simply looking up at the sky.

Alex frowned uncertainly. “I don’t like gifts.”

“Alright, it’s an offer then.”

Alex narrowed her eyes curiously. “Okay…?”

Astra dug around in the pockets of her black body suit, and Alex couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could possibly hide _anything_ in something that tight.

Finally, Astra found what she was looking for, and held it up for Alex to see.

“Oh. That’s a really nice rock.”

Astra gave her a look.

“I mean, it’s a really _really_ nice rock…?”

“It’s a Fire Stone,” Astra told her, and Alex shut up very quickly. “I know evolution is scary for some, but I just thought, if you happened to want it for your Growlithe…well. It would be a good tactical move.”

Alex stared at it as Astra handed it over.

“Having said that…” Astra added awkwardly. “I know it can be a big change. It’s up to you. Either way, you should have it.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Alex waited perched on the bench outside for Astra to return from her run with Ninetales the following morning. The two of them slowed warily as they saw her, Ninetales perking up when Growlithe galloped over in his endearingly clumsy way. Endearingly clumsy when he was feeling playful. In a battle, that clumsiness very quickly vanished, and he became an impressive mix of agility and solidity.

Astra trotted over to Alex, accepting the water bottle she held up for her, and sat alongside her on the bench. She took several gulps of it, sighing and wiping her mouth with the back of her arm when she was done.

“Thanks,” she said with a cautious smile.

“No problem. Also, just—for when you’ve cooled down a little…” she mumbled a little bit, reaching beside her to present Astra with a plate heaped with all her favorite foods.

Astra’s eyes widened at the sight. “Did you make all these for me?” she asked.

“God no, I’m not a monster,” Alex said. “James and Winn were cooking—I promise I’d never force my version of cooking onto you. Or anyone. Probably not even Non. Maybe.”

Astra smiled, but it was guarded, and she tilted her head curiously. “Why all the sudden niceness?” she asked. “I thought I was the proverbial Ekans in the grass.”

The tips of Alex’s ears went red. “I don’t know. You gave me a gift last night, and I’ve been kind of a dick to you this whole time, so I just thought I kind of owed you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Alexandra. And I don’t blame you for being wary of me, I would be exactly the same were I in your shoes.”

Alex laughed a little. “Yeah, well. That’s funny, actually, Kara’s always making fun of me for not trusting you—she says you and I are actually a lot alike. Except, you know, you’re um…” She found herself accidentally and awkwardly looking Astra up and down, and making vague motions with her hands, searching for something not too stupid to say. “…Taller.”

Astra could not have looked more amused if she’d tried. Rather than respond to what was one of the dumber things Alex had ever said, she held up the plate. “Want to share?” she asked.

Alex nodded gratefully, but said sharing never happened, as Growlithe bounded over and knocked the thing from Astra’s hands, spilling all its contents to the ground.

He and Ninetales shared a lovely breakfast together. Alex and Astra did not.

*************************************************************************************************************

The night before the battle, the two of them climbed up to the roof of the DEO. She supposed Astra could have just flown them up there, but that would have meant very intimate closeness, so…probably best if that didn’t happen. Probably.

They sat with their feet dangling over the edge, arms resting on the lowest rung of the railing.

“So I decided not to evolve Growlithe,” Alex said, breaking the silence first. “I mean, don’t misunderstand—that was _amazingly_ generous of you, I’m grateful, you have no idea. And you’re absolutely right, tactically, maybe I should…”

Astra placed her hand on Alex’s arm, stopping her. “Did you think you could beat Non with Growlithe as he is right now?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then that is enough. You should never force someone to be who they aren’t—the same goes for Pokemon. If you believe he’s strong enough as he is, then that is enough.”

Alex sighed, grateful for her understanding. “I’m happy to give it back,” she said.

“That won’t be necessary, I have no use for it,” Astra told her.

“Well, you might if you have another Pokemon that needs…”

“I don’t have another.”

“None?”

“None. And I don’t plan to ever acquire any more.” She turned her head up to the stars. “On Krypton, there were only Kryptonians, we didn’t make a habit of befriending other creatures. But here, when I landed and escaped from my cell at Fort Rozz, Ninetales found me. I was…embarrassingly afraid when I first got here. I remember I ran far from Rozz and camped outside the desert. Instinct. And Ninetales saw me. She came to me, and she sat by me, and she stayed, and I felt safe. I slept soundly for the first time in years. I didn’t learn about your kind’s recreational battling for quite some time. I trained her, and she trained me. With her companionship, I felt like there was a part of me that was still good. She saved me. I have no desire for others, she’s all I need.”

She turned her head to Alex, and Alex realized she’d just been staring at her the whole time she talked. She averted her eyes quickly, looking out over the desert. “That’s…that’s really nice,” she said softly, kicking herself for not being able to come up with better words. _Nice_ didn’t even _begin_ to encompass that story. “Better than me and Growlithe, anyway,” she added. “I honestly just woke up one morning to find him in the parking lot outside my apartment, tearing cars apart—just for the hell of it. I probably should’ve just chased him off or something, but, I don’t know. I liked him for some reason. He’s one of the best friends I’ve ever had—maybe the only friend I’ve ever had.”

Astra gave a sort of huff of a laugh. “I think that might be the same for me and Ninetales,” she said. “I was never all that good at friends.”

Alex turned to her again. “Well… _I_ could be your friend, if you want,” she offered cautiously. “I mean. Maybe it’d be good for both of us to make friends with, you know… _people._ Maybe we can both figure out how to be people friends together, that way we won’t mess it up if anyone else comes along.”

Astra had her head cocked in a way that reminded Alex a little of Growlithe, but there was a cautious smile there. Alex extended her hand, and Astra took it after a moment of hesitation.

“Alright. Friends, then.”

“Friends.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Alex was pretty sure _friends_ didn’t really kiss all that often, or ever, but she still sort of found her lips on Astra’s cheek as they waited to enter the ring the next morning.

Astra turned to her, startled, and Alex went rigid, having just shocked the hell out of her own self. 

“Um. That was for good luck,” she said, her heart apparently trying to beat the inside of her chest to death as punishment for being an idiot. She cleared her throat and turned away.

_Tried_ to turn away—before she could, Astra had cupped her cheek, pulling her in, and kissing her back sweetly, full on the mouth.

Which was _definitely_ not what friends did, Alex was pretty sure.

“For extra luck,” Astra told her, separating just enough to be able to speak.

“Oh my god!” Kara yelped behind them. “Someone please find a Horsea to squirt me in the eye with!”

*************************************************************************************************************

Kissing Astra had more or less felt like being hit with a thousand Thunderbolts at once—only, in a good way, not a deadly one. An energizing jolt that had sent her just about over the moon. By the time it was her turn to enter the ring, she was raring to go, and realized her cheeks sort of hurt from trying to suppress a ridiculous grin. Growlithe seemed to pick up on her energy, an extra little spark of fire in his eye as he leapt into the ring.

Non didn’t stand a chance in hell.

*************************************************************************************************************

Actually, there was no need for _anyone_ to stand a chance in hell, as it so happened. 

J’onn must have finally been able to reach Mewtwo, who arrived mid-battle with Mew. Perhaps simply because he was in a good mood from having found so much inner peace—or perhaps it was that he was in a _bad_ mood from having found so much inner peace—Mewtwo made quick work of everything, completely disregarding the rules of battle, and simply using his own Psychic waves to convince Non to take a long walk off a short pier.

Kara saved him before he could drown, and placed him in a DEO cell instead, with an angry glare at Mewtwo.

“That’s not how you demonstrate inner peace,” she scolded.

Mewtwo didn’t seem all that concerned, though Mew at least had the decency to chirp _somewhat_ apologetic on behalf of his friend.

Astra just looked annoyed that she hadn’t gotten the chance to break any of Non’s limbs before his incarceration, and Alex felt more or less the same way after having done all those push-ups.

Winn just stared up at the sky, watching as Mew and Mewtwo departed, presumably in search of more effective inner peace workshops.

“Is it just me, or was that kind of anti-climactic?” he asked.

“Just count your blessings, man,” James advised. “It’s not like your Psyduck was really gonna turn the tides of war.”

He gestured for them all to see Psyduck repeatedly trying to walk into a solid wall, never seeming to quite learn from one second to the next that it wasn’t quite working.

Winn hung his head with a deep sigh. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he admitted.

*************************************************************************************************************

Astra found Alex before she left the DEO to go home.

“I’m not sure you and I make very good friends,” she said, falling into step with her as they made their way toward the exit.

Alex glanced at her, seeing the spark in her eye, and relaxed. “Was it because of the kissing thing?” she asked.

“It was because of the kissing thing,” Astra confirmed. “In my admittedly limited experience of what friendship entails, I don’t believe kissing is typically meant to be part of it.”

“True,” Alex said. “Although, we shouldn’t _not_ be friends—I mean, Growlithe and Ninetales are friends, and it’d be pretty crappy of us to break them up just because of _our_ deficiencies in the friendship department.”

“You’re right. I suppose on behalf of our Pokemon, we should probably continue to attempt friendship,” Astra agreed.

“And if we make mistakes sometimes and end up doing the kissing thing again…”

“Well, no one could blame us. We’re new to the friendship experience.”

Alex pressed her lips together to keep from grinning _too_ goofily at what she was pretty sure qualified as flirting. She began to turn to Astra, intending to make one of those kissing mistakes again, but, in what was likely to become the norm, Growlithe came charging joyfully at her, bowling her over to the ground right before their lips met.

Astra burst into the kind of laughter Alex would never have pictured from her—loud, joyous, and Ninetales came to sit at her heel, watching the proceedings patiently.

Alex laid there, flat on the ground, pinned under Growlithe’s weight, surrendering to the drooling, and the shedding, and the smell, and decided maybe the kissing thing would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda late for GDM, sorry! No electricity + no heat + no water + dead computer = no fanfiction. But now it's here! 
> 
> Guys, I...am so video game illiterate, seriously, other than Legend of Zelda and a couple DBZ games, Pokemon is pretty much the only other video game I've ever played in my life ever, and even then, only the oldest of them. One day, I'll try to become more literate, until then...Pokemon it is. I hope you enjoyed the silly.
> 
> But anyway, happy end of October GDM! Wheeee!!!


End file.
